galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Midshipman 11
Part 11: BACK ON ARSENAL 2 I was no longer an acting Ensign; Zezzh had to revoke the temporary rank after we returned. I was back at the Bachelors home reading the recommended books and wondered what specialization I should choose. I hoped to see anyone I knew from last year, especially Narth and my friends, but so far I did not even meet any of the others out of Camp Idyllic . At first I enrolled myself in Engineering and while it wasn’t bad I soon found out I didn’t want to become an Engineer. The Instructor agreed and after two weeks of intensive tech and Xeno tech study I stopped going to engineering classes. Then I tried Communications, also for about two weeks. The Communications instructor told me at the beginning of the third week that further classes would be held at the Xeno linguistics school on Nebula III and he recommended that I did not come along. I wasn’t disappointed one bit and went to the next available study course. I did four weeks of tactical and weapons training next. This I liked best so far and would have kept with it, but again the Chief instructor took me aside and said: “I have to pick those in this class that advance and become tactical systems officers. I didn’t pick you.” This did disappoint me somewhat, especially since my test results were as good as those he picked. The most difficult and challenging specialization was Science. Every ship, even a Battle ship had a Chief Science Officer and a whole staff of scientists as well as lab facilities. A Science officer had to specialize in at least one field of science but also needed a good grasp of pretty much everything else. Science officers usually received their PhD in the third year. When I toyed with the idea to try science I learned I learned that most of the Midshipmen already studying this had one or two PhD’s before they even joined the fleet, most of them were older. The Course instructor did not even accept my application. Helm Class had been full and there was no spot open. So it came that I stood at the Academy Class Schedule board with more than six month to go in the second year and I was as far as I was when I arrived. There was medical, but I would be too late for that. It was much like science and I would not catch up with those who started at the beginning of the year. Besides I never saw myself as a Medic. Even though the female side of my personality liked the tight white outfits female Med Specialists could wear. But wearing a cute outfit was not argument enough for me to make a career choice out of it. There where courses available for Logistics, cargo specialist, robotics, diplomatic corps, diet specialist, legal services, financial services but all those usually led to a desk job career on a planet or a base and rarely ended up aboard a star ship. I heard a familiar voice. “Midshipman Olafson why aren’t you in class?” Admiral Stokes was walking towards me and with him was Captain Zezz. I remembered I had an appointment with the Ult this afternoon anyway. I snapped to attention. “Sir I completed my last class assignment and was hoping they let me sign up for Helm after all.” The Commandant looked over the board. “There are plenty of seats left in financial services. Cargo Specialist classes are also available. “He glanced at the board. “It looks legal is also still available.” “Yes Sir if you recommend one of those I will sign up.” He turned his fish face towards Zezz.” What do you think? This Midshipman went through several classes but didn’t seem to find anything suitable.” “I doubt he would make a very good JAG officer. Somehow a Neo Viking, as a lawyer seems wrong to me.” If Admiral Stokes was laughing I could not really tell, but I almost suspected the blubbering sound to be his way of showing amusement. “Who knows it might be a refreshing approach to see the Skull Bashing Defense demonstrated in court.” To me he then said. “There is no regulation that says you have to pick a particular field. There are certain Midshipmen that go into third year without clear specializations. You see most Cadets are approached at the end of year one and see a Career Specialist who talks to them and recommends the path of the career for the Cadet.” I made a sinister face. “Sir, my first year did not exactly end the same way.” “I know Mr. Olafson. I know what happened.” The Admiral went back looking at the board. “Field classes are very rare but in this case might be the best.” Zezz blinked one eye at me and I failed to understand what he tried to signal, then he sighed in his almost human way. “I would be willing to take this Midshipman for the remaining time on the Hyperion, and even for the third year.” “Can’t do that old friend. Mr. Olafson’s third year posting has been decided on already. But I could let him go for the remaining time, but he has to be on Arsenal IV by January third and no later than 0900.” Again the Admiral looked at me directly “Attention Midshipman.” I was burning to ask what my third year assignment was, but I was standing in attention now and could not speak unless directly asked. “You are to report aboard the USS Hyperion as soon as possible. There you will commence field class and Captain Zezzh will determine what your study fields are.” “Aye Sir.” The Shiss looked me over. “I also recommend the man gets into his dress uniform.” Stokes agreed. “Absolutely. Mr. Olafson. Go find the next Auto dresser and get into Dress Uniform. Then report at 1000 to me in my office. The clock over the class schedule board showed it was 0940 already. “You better hurry Midshipman, on the double.” “Aye Sir.” I knew about the auto dresser on the 8th floor of the Academy building and found the floor deserted, no Applicants today. I dialed Dress uniform and stepped into one of the Auto Dressers. I checked my shave and hair in a mirror. I made it with one minute to spare and slowed down approached the Commanders assistant behind her desk and said. “Midshipman Olafson reporting as ordered.” She greeted me with a warm smile “Go in. They’re waiting.” In the Commandant’s office were Admiral Stokes, Zezzh, the Psi Corps General Lichfangh and the Holo Avatar of Rear Admiral Zuzzh. All wore Dress uniform and everyone was standing. “Attention.” Webb said I froze where I was and snapped into the required stiff stance and wondered what was going on. Admiral Zuzzh stepped before me and Stokes handed him a black velvet box. Zuzzh then addressed me and his hissing alien voice had a solemn tone. “I have the greatest honor and privilege to represent the Assembly of the United Stars in this scared and solemn act. In their place and on behalf of the United Stars of the Galaxy I hereby present The Medal of Honor. By resolution and command of the Great Assembly, to Eric Olafson who, while a member of the United Stars Navy, distinguished himself conspicuously by gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty while engaged in action against an enemy of the United Stars. The deed performed was of great personal bravery and self-sacrifice so conspicuous as to clearly distinguish you above your comrades. Incontestable proof of the performance has been classified and cannot be discussed with anyone.” He took a shiny medal out of the box and attached it to my chest. Then he stood back and all of them stood in attention and saluted me. Zuzzh broke first and took my hand. “Congratulations, Mr. Olafson. You earned that one. I am sorry it was only me who presented it and not the Speaker of the Assembly, but the circumstances...” “Sir I am not able to comprehend what just happened but receiving any praise or citation from you, fills me with humble pride, Sir.” The others also shook my hand and the Ult said. “This isn’t just any reward Mr. Olafson, it is the highest medal. I sure would like to know what you did, but I know ... It’s classified.” I was speechless and glanced down at the medal. Zezz pounded my shoulder.”Elligott sends his greetings as well and I am to let you know he has not forgotten.” “Thank you Sir.” Was all I could think of saying as a reply.” Stokes said. “Computronic link with Mr. Olafson’ MITI and Ribbon display. Commence update.” The ribbon display flickered and changed and showed a bunch of colorful ribbons. More than thought I had. Zezz put his hand on my shoulder. “We better go now. I have a Ship that needs attention.” Webb nodded.” Go with him Mr. Olafson but be at Arsenal IV at the proper time.” “Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.” “I am taking my ship out for a shakedown cruise after we received some upgrades. I thought you might want to come along.” “Yes Sir I sure would.” “My crew is back and my ships upgrades and refits are done. I am eager to leave dirt side and go back where I belong.” “I just started my Career I sure know what you mean.” From a Trans Planet mover we went to an IST and after a ride straight up we emerged into a well-lit featureless tunnel and I followed him to a set of thick Ultronit reinforced air lock doors, currently wide open, guarded by two Marines. They snapped in attention as he approached and one barked: “Captain aboard.” The corridor was slightly curved, with air locks and force field curtains every ten meters all currently open or deactivated. Even the recycled air smelled differently than on base. The smell was a mixture of metal polish, coffee and that undefined scent machines always had. There was a faint hum in the background that transcended everything and spoke of the unimaginable energies harnessed deep down in Engineering. I tried my best to keep up with the Shiss when he stopped. A round massive metal door slid into the wall in less than a heartbeat and we stepped onto the bridge. The horse shoe shaped room had six duty stations arranged before a raised command module and eight more duty stations behind it. The Shiss said. “This is the bridge, Mr. Olafson and here are my senior officers.” He made a gesture including the entire room “Yes Captain, Sir.” “Eric this is not the Academy. You don’t have to salute on the bridge. That distracts. If you come up here, all you do is give a nod to whoever is at the Conn. But you do repeat any order given while manning any of these duty stations. It’s an old tradition but a good one. Don’t snap in attention when someone looks at you. This is not the parade ground, so relax.” “Yes Sir.” A Klack stepped down from the Command Chair and said. “I am Lt Commander Xt’ Nartoo and the XO of this ship. Welcome aboard Ensign.” Like all Klack, he looked very much like giant man sized ants. “Thank you Sir. I am Eric Olafson.” The Klack XO then turned to his Captain: “The new ISAH Pods and all upgrades have been installed. The last Base engineer and technicians have left the ship. The board shows green and we’re cleared by Command to take off as soon as you give the order Sir.” “We spend too long dirt side my old friend. Let’s get some vacuum under the keel.” “Indeed Captain. Three Month in dock and I don’t want to see another upgrade for a long while.” “Did you have chance to go home to Klackt as you had planned?” “Yes, I went to celebrate the birthday of our dear queen, but I got enough of Klackt moisture and Klack ceremonial culture to last me a life time, Captain.” The Insect spread its feelers.” And it is right here where I feel at home.” Captain Zezz padded the Klack on the torso.” I hear you.” Then Zezzh walked me from station to station and introduced me to the other officers present on the bridge. I was surprised by the relaxed, friendly atmosphere on this bridge. Those where high ranking officers I always thought would not give a second thought to a lowly Midshipman. It was a completely different atmosphere than on Captain McKenzie’s bridge or Captain K’Tngnk style of command. McKenzie appeared to be removed from her crew and her style was not so different from the parade ground. The Klack Captain of the Madrid was very efficient and experienced and his Bridge Crew respected him, but here I could feel comradeship, and an atmosphere of more than just respect but deep friendship. He began on the left. “This is the Communications Console and currently occupied by Lt. Miglar, he is a Takian but don’t let his rocky exterior fool you he is an excellent linguist and intelligence officer.” Takians came from a very hot planet and had a rocky scaled skin that made them look somewhat like walking pine cones. “Don’t listen to the Captain, Ensign. I even have problems with standard.” “But am sure it helps to have three brains to remember all those different linguistics.” I said smiling. Miglar laughed. “Indeed it does.” Zezz went on to the next Console.” This is the tactical station. Weapon and shield control. It’s the domain of Lt. Rider and he is from the Sol system and a dirtball called Pluto. He is always here, even when he is supposed to be off duty, except perhaps when he crawls through gun turrets or torpedo tubes. You won’t find a better ship weapon expert anywhere, not even on the flag ship, the Devastator.” He nodded towards the next station.” We are missing OPS right now. The Gentleman usually heading this department, missed his spacebus and is still stuck 122 light years waiting for a transfer.” Zezz crossed his arms. “Now let’s get this show on the road. Since we are missing this vital station, I am going to take OPS. Ensign you have the Conn. Take her out.” “Sir?” “You are to take the ship out, Ensign.You did it with the Scorpion.” “Sir you want me to take the ship out from the Con position and sit in the Command Chair?” “I want you to take the ship out. It makes no difference to me where you are sitting or standing. It is practical to do it from that seat, but can be done while on the John. So go where ever you want. I am at OPS and right here in case you need help. Consider this hand on training.” I swallowed and climbed into the Command chair. The Lizard Captain must have talked to Stokes. I sat down into the soft pseudo leather, the chair immediately adjusted to my body. The master command console swung under my right hand and the direct access panel under my left. A bank of smaller screens lowered from the ceiling. As before, sitting here felt right. This time I was not at helm and this time I was not alone on a small ship. This was a full size battle ship, but I knew what I had to do. “Mr. Miglar contact Port control and ask for the earliest departure window.” “Aye Sir.” “Captain, Sir OPS, inform all personnel of our imminent departure. Can I ask you, Sir to give me a crew completion count and a cargo transfer status, please Sir?” “I am on it, Mr. Olafson.” He turned. “Forget that I am the Captain. Don’t give orders and then ask with a please. Just tell me and the others what to do.” “Aye, Sir.” Miglar said:” Sir, Arsenal Control gives us a departure window for 1200.” I glanced at the chronometer. It was 1105 now. “OPS here. Crew count complete. Ground crew will complete all cargo activities in 2 minutes.” My left middle finger moved the direct access slider of the board communication system to Main Engineering. A bearded face appeared on one of the smaller screens above me. “Lt Commander Woodstock here, Engineering.” “Engine Status, Mr. Woodstock?” “We are ready to go Sir. All tanks are max and all reactors are on ready for standby.” “Cut all umbilicals and go to full standby. Make her Space-worthy Mr. Woodstock and button her up.” “Aye Sir, Full standby in 3 minutes.” “OPS sound final boarding alert and secure all hatches airlocks and run a level 5 hull integrity test.” “Aye Sir.” I glanced at the chronometer and at 1135 I said:” Sound General Quarters.” The hull integrity board showed green, meaning the ship was hermetically sealed and space worthy. The regular bridge lights dimmed away, replaced by the eerie red light of the Battle station lighting. The Klack responded at 1142. All stations report battle stations sir.” I acknowledged with a nod. “OPS sound external lift off warning. COMM contact Port Control we are at T minus 18.” “Port Control contacted.” “Helm activate Grav at neutral zero. Stand by for position adjustment and retract landing gear.” That command would activate the ships Artificial Gravitation field and hold it hovering. Battle ships were to usually too big for port tractor fields. The Arti-Grav effectively neutralized the ships weight to zero, but not it’s mass and a slight wind could push a zero grav ship to the side. The Hyperion was a 3500 meter battle ship and even few meter moves to either side could make us collide with ground equipment or buildings and cause damage. That is why the helms man had to keep station with reaction thrusters and Arti-Grav Directional fields. At 1158 I said. “Mr. Rider activate battle shields.” He turned with a questioning face. “Battle Shields, Sir?” Zezzh barked. “You heard the command Mr. Rider.” “Aye Sir Battle shields.” I ignored the exchange and at 1159 I leaned back: “Helm, Aft Grav to minus 5 Percent.” The ship now had negative weight and was pushed by the planet’s gravitation into the sky. This was called a gentle lift off. To push millions of tons of mass even at zero weight with standard thrusters would have caused a storm of biblical proportions on the planet surface. Only after passing through the thick sulfuric clouds I said: “Helm grav negative 12, Main thrusters at 1 percent. Comm.: Send port control standard lift off message.” After we passed the last traces of atmosphere I said. “Helm standard orbit. XO stand down from General Quarters, Tactical deactivate battle Shields.” Zezzh turned. “Why orbit?” “Sir I don’t know what course you want.” Zezzh pointed to the main screen. This is a shakedown cruise. Pick one.” “Aye Sir, Helm lay in a course to the Vanderstraat Nebulae, engage all Engines full. After FTL threshold go to max cruise.” Zezzh got up and so did I. The normal lights had come back on. “That was not bad at all, Ensign. I know you are very good with small craft, but I had no idea they teach battle ship maneuvering this detailed at first year.I expected much less and gave you the lift off as a little reward of my own for what you did.” “They do not sir as far as I know.” The Klack wiggled his antenna. “All they get to steer are D12’s” Zezzh pointed his clawed finger at Rider. “Mr. Rider that was bad. What was that all about?” The Tactical officer made a sheepish face.” Sir I am sorry, but that Greenhorn ordered shields. Who ever heard of taking off with full battle shields?” The Captain looked at me. “Why don’t you explain to us why you ordered General Quarters and shields?” “Sir, it was the first time I was at the Conn. taking a ship this size from dirt side into space. In the event I made a mistake or forgot something and you had to interfere all crew would be at their posts and no time lost. I asked for shields because in a high traffic place like Arsenal II there is a slim chance that a civilian craft, some automated cargo drone or other object comes into the flight path of a ship at lift off. I wanted to make sure we do not get damaged in case of such a collision also all shields automatically adjust to the best aerodynamic shape inside an atmosphere this would push any object in our path aside and reduce drag to near zero, reducing Grav strain, atmospheric disturbance and conserve energy.” Rider stepped back. “Whoa you had a whole catalog of sound reasons. You aren’t really a Sophomore Freshman, right?” He laughed. “You had me believe it too. What is he really? Commander, Captain?” “He really is a Midshipman and this is no joke, Mr. Rider. If you do this again and question a command given by the person at the Conn I have you removed from post. We serve a long time now and we are friends but don’t test my resolve in this regard.” Rider lowered his head and nodded. “I won’t Sir.” Zezzh looked over his shoulder turning his head almost to the back. “Why the Vanderstraat Nebulae?” “You said any course, Sir and I always wanted to see that Nebulae close up. It is deep in Union space and thus very unlikely we run into any trouble with untested systems. Besides we can test shields and sensors there.” “Sound reasoning. Vanderstraat it is.” Rider was still staring at me and after a while even Zezzh noticed. “What is it, Mr. Rider? Never seen a Midshipman before?” “I have never seen one displaying that kind of ribbon display and on top the Medal of Honor, Sir.” That caught the attention of everyone on the bridge and all heads turned. The Shiss captain revealed his sharp teeth.” He earned it; I was there when it happened. Now all of you, pay attention to your boards.” To me he said. “I release you from the Con now. Take OPS.” The First Son of Darkness tried to concentrate on the daily reports and tallied the weekly donations. He could delegate such a menial task, but he liked counting and adding the Union Creds, Kerms and Polonium Coins. Physical wealth was still a powerful tool in the Universe. The Church of the Dark One was only one of 732 religious associations worshiping the mysterious opponents of the Celtest. Each of them had their own source of the truth and their own story, but the Church of the Dark One was older than all of them combined. According to GalNet his religious organization ranked on the 14,453th place in terms of size and influence within the Union. It was one spot above the Snail and Snake Kissers of Uluntu and one below the Ratingos Dios Convutas, or in other words not exactly one of the more prominent religions. But since the list of Religious organizations counted over Fourteen million entries the 14,453th rank was nothing to sneeze at. They had a steady number of devoted members. New members, births, deaths and those who decided to look elsewhere for religious truths kept pretty much balance with a very slight tendency for growth. The First Son did not want his Church to grow much more. If they became to big they would be noticed. He, the Church was not ready to step onto the big stage. When the time came, they all would flock to him and seek shelter from the wraith of the Dark Ones. That his strategy was the right one, had just been proven. Bigger would have meant even more scrutiny. He had spoken to the Servant of the Fallen Master. He knew of Lord Lumis and the Lords of Light. He knew of the Brotherhood of Darkness. Larthop knew more than the Narth about these matters, he was certain of that. The Servant of the Fallen Master had told him of the Twelve pieces of a galactic puzzle ... The Masters enemies had divided the Master into twelve pieces and strewn them across the Universe. However prophecies spoke about the day these pieces were united once again, giving unimaginable omnipotent god powers to the one who united the pieces. The Master was the answer to life and light. The Master was Evil incarnate and Darkness supreme and he the First Son of Darkness was the only one who held all the truth and all the answers. Of course he would betray the shadows of the brotherhood. This god power was his alone. He looked up from his desk and his eyes wandered across the room towards the shrine. Inside rested an ordinary looking stone, yet it was the only object in the known Universe that the Master had touched himself before he was defeated by betrayal. The First son sighed and wondered how his special project was going. Agents of his had obtained the girl. She was now kept in dream stasis in the basement. Soon he would use her to get a hold of this Neo Viking. At first he could not imagine what the reason was, why the brutish Norse who liked to dress up as a girl was of interest to the Narth., but then it came all together. That Viking was related to the Nilfeheim planet representative and there were reports that this Rep was seen with the Narth representative. So there was no real secret after Maybe that Nilfeheim rep had managed to ask the Narth to keep an eye on this other Norse. Narth were so guilible and with all their age and power understood nothing of the human condition. The Neo Viking however might just be the perfect tool to lure a Narth into a trap so it could be captured and examined in detail. He was Saresii, one of the most powerful talents ever to be born. Yet he refused to play the dress up game or denounce his male nature. Saresii Elders managed the unthinkable and arranged for him to be invited to Narth Prime. It was hoped the Narth could help him develop his psionic talent better than even the Saresii could. It was unprecedented, no other being was ever allowed to be on Narth Prime and stay there to learn from them. It was disappointing. The Narth, these arrogant bastards made the Kermac jovial and likeable, never opened up to him, never showed him their cities and their treasures. He also found that he was far more powerful than even the Narth Supreme. He showed them what he could do and they could not even keep up. His time on Narth Prime did not last long, the Narth told him to leave. He didn’t mind to leave, those self important robe wearing goons had nothing to really teach him. Well he had to grant that their leader, the Narth Supreme was about as talented as he was. No matter how hard he tried he could not overpower that man and while he was concentrating, some of the others must have sneaked up on him and teleported him back to Sares. Well that was impressive, not even he could teleport over such a vast distance, but it probably took them all to do it, while he was able to teleport an entire Light year all on his own. But while he was on Narth Prime he became aware of it. Pure undiluted power so incredible, anything else paled by comparison. A force able to stop galaxies from spinning and shape the universe itself. The omnipotence of a God. There on Narth Prime he learned about the Dark Ones and saw and felt the piece of power the Narth guarded. Even from a distance the power was so absolute, so mind shattering. How little did the Kermac know, how little the Saresii knew compared to the knowledge and power of the Dark One. From there on he devoted his long life to the study of the Dark Arts and gathered every shred of information regarding the Dark One. He founded his church even before the Union was formed. He even managed to meet and talk to an entity called the Shadow of the Brotherhood. This entity orevealed to him, that the Dark One was the manifested anti condition to life and creation. Anyone wielding it would be a God. The First Son had only one goal, it would be him to unite these pieces, he would be that God of death, darkness and universal destruction. Larthop wiped his mouth, he had actually drooled on his financial reports. Remembering the feeling he had when his psionic mind touched the piece the Narth guarded always made him do that. His assistants knew he did not want to be disturbed, but since one of his servants came any way it had to be important. “True Darkness is Peace, First Son.” The Assistant began, bowed deeply and waited. “True Darkness and Peace are the rewards.” Answered the High Priest.”I know you would not dare interrupting me unless there are matters of utmost importance.” “This is so, Chosen one. The Kermac are here to see you.” He did not have a chance to grant them entry; the two Aliens pushed the Assistant aside using telekinetics and floated towards him. The First Son smiled coldly under his hood. If they wanted to impress him with Psionics they would have to much better. After all he was among the most powerful Saresii talents. One who had tested his powers to be equal to those of the Narth. He looked relaxed and leanded back, he picked up two blocks of pure Polonium in Rad-Shield Casings, each weighing 1000 kilos and made them float over the Kermacs heads just to show them he could crush them if he chose to do so. Then the blocks floated aside and joined a stack of eight more like this in the back of the huge hall he also used as office. Neither Kermac showed any reaction to this demonstration and came closer towards the desk. “We see you are playing with our last payment to you. We are glad we were able to provide you with toys so you can play and pass the time.” “The usual Kermac arrogance. Thinking of others as children. We Saresii have moved our planets while you still competed with Hullsk Snakes for the dominion over your home world.” “Let us end this discussion about doubtful history and let us proceed with business at hand.” “By all means.” “We have not heard of our associate or about any progress our mutual project. Would you know of any news?” The Kermac did not need to know everything so he lied to them. “Our plan failed the Admiral, your and my agent was caught by Union security and they perished in a short but violent space battle.” “This might be true, as we can no longer feel his presence and that would mean his death. Then let us proceed to new points of interest. The Coven have joined the Union. We know nothing but faint rumors and a few old myths. Who or what are they?” The Son of Darkness shrugged. “I remember reading something about that in the Assembly News. I think it is a little planet of mostlyif not all female humanoids. No space ships, no technology not even worth mentioning. You should be much more concerend about the Rehatoo. They also joined recently and they bring 500 Planets and quite advanced robotic technology to the Union.” The left Kermac looked at his companion and then said. “The Rehatoo were more or less ignored by the Narth and the Saresii. The Narth however was overheard saying that the Coven membership was of great significance.” “The Narth are over estimated. They are like children when it comes to Human condition. They consider someone drinking a glass of water very important and then ignore a Saresii who can read the minds of twenty beings simultaneously.” The Kermac did not elaborate any more and one of them said. “We became aware that the Union obtained live specimen of real Y’All. Our attempt to obtain them was not to have succeeded.” That was news even to the First Brother. “Neither I nor the Worm has heard about that.” “The Worm is not nearly as powerful as it claims to be, but it is the reason we are here. We want a meeting with the Purple Worm. We feel it is time we become more involved.” “I am not an appointment maker. The Worm is but one asset I use to further my own goals. Besides no knows who or where the Purple Worm is and how to get in contact.” “We know you do. Such a meeting would be of great value to us and if you do arrange it there is a considerable amount of Polonium, that will be yours if you arrange the meeting.” “How much Polonium?” “Four Cubes.” Polonium was one of the most valuable materials in the Universe and accepted as payment anywhere even in places they never heard or seen Union Creds or Kermas. A one ton cube was exactly 1 Million Credits. The First Son was glad he wore a mask; he knew his face showed his reaction as he calculated the worth of the entire deal. “I accept your proposal. Of course I cannot speak for the Purple Worm but I am sure an arrangement can be found.” “We knew we would come to an agreement.” “Now what is this about the Y’All?” “Additional Polonium can be yours if you find out where they are kept and how they can be obtained or destroyed. There is also the matter of a small hand held device, that must be recovered.” “So the Narth are right, you are connected to the Y’All. It is not entirely surprising as the Y’All never attacked Kermac assets during their last visit.” “The rumors of Narth are of little value.” “I despise the Narth as much as you do, Kermac. But Narth do not have rumors.” “You have been accepted in their midst and you could have risen to utmost importance, yet they deemed you not worthy and as a Terran would say, they kicked you out.” He pushed himself up.”I was not kicked out. I found I there was little they could have taught me, and my powers are on par with the Narth Supreme himself.” It was the first time the First Son of Darkness heard a Kermac laugh. “You claim to be so old and so wise above all, yet so little do you know.” The dark robed high priest stabbed his finger angrily at his visitors. “And if the Galaxy would become aware that you had the power to stop the Y’All attacks, a new war would surely be the result with everyone against you. The peace contract brokered by the Blue stands on fragile feet as it is.” “You are to find out what the Union knows and where they keep the Y’All. Such information is also valuable and will be rewarded accordingly.” “I will contact you the usual way as soon as I know something.” The Kermac left and the First Son leaned back in his chair, unaware that the Kermac had left microscopic parasitic life forms that scurried between the Polonium blocks and waited to complete their task. Not many underestimated the Kerrmac, however Larthop was one of them. He pondered the information. The Narth did never tell him why the Y’All came in regular 5000 year intervals bringing war and destruction to the Galaxy. The Y’All were soundly defeated during the last war. Not in small part due to the immortal Admiral Richard Stahl who returned with a huge alien ship and a wonder weapon, the Translocator Cannon. To this day no foreign power was able to obtain one or obtain information as how these weapons worked. Category:Stories